Coming Out
by impression
Summary: Ranma has something *very* important to tell Akane...


Coming Out  
by Minako  
  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm kinda using it   
without permission, but since I'm not making any cash off it, I'll hope  
she doesn't mind. ^_^  
  
-------  
  
"You jerk... you jerk... why can't you consider my feelings for  
once! UGH!" Akane smashed her hand through a few bricks, and Ranma  
winced from his vantage point.   
  
This was it. This was the day... he was finally going to tell  
Akane the truth. It was something he'd known for a long time, but had  
never had the courage to tell her. But still, he was desperately afraid  
to tell her, he had been working up the courage to do it for months.  
Back in April, he'd decided he'd do it on September ninth, the date was  
circled on his calendar.  
  
It had seemed so far away at the time, but the date had come,  
and he had a promise to himself to keep, and a real man would never  
break his word, even to himself. Gahering his courage, he stepped into  
the dojo and approached the short-haired girl.  
  
"Um... Akane?" He said tenatively. She spun around and pinned  
him with a glare.  
  
"What do YOU want?" She growled at him. He winced. So maybe  
picking a fight with her first thing in the morning had not been the  
best of ideas, but he'd been so nervous, it had been hard not to.  
Besides, it wasn't his fault she'd picked this day of all days to cook  
breakfast. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage.  
  
"Look Akane, I'm really sorry about the breakfast thing, I  
didn't mean to make such a big deal about it." AKane blinked rapidly in  
confusion, then gave him a worried look.  
  
"What's wrong?" He could feel the confusion spread over his  
face.  
  
"Um... nothing..." She shook her head.  
  
"You're never this nice unless you want something from me or  
something's wrong. Seeing as I don't think even you are stupid enough  
to think I would do ANYTHING for a jerk like you, I'm assuming  
something's wrong." Ranma sighed, she certainly wasn't making this easy  
on him.  
  
"Look nothing's wrong, and I don't want anything from you...  
well, I guess I do." He took a deep breath and tried to settle his  
nerves and think straight. "I just want you to listen to me, OK?" Akane  
continued to look at him suspiciously for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"I'm listening." He nodded, and was silent for a moment. She sighed. "Look Ranma, I haven't got all day, what do you want?"  
  
"Sorry... this is just really important to me, so I don't want  
to screw it up." Akane's glare softened, and she nodded.  
  
"Take your time." He nodded back and closed his eyes. After  
taking a deep breath, he opened them again and looked at her, then   
quickly at the floor.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something about myself, a secret. One  
that I've paid Nabiki an insane amount of money to keep covered, not to  
mention a number of favours... I think I'm in her debt forever." He  
gave a cockeyed grin, and shook his head. "Anyway, I've only told this  
to a couple of people, and I've been working up the courage to tell you  
for the longest time. I figure that of all people, you probably deserve  
to know the most..." He glanced up at her again, her eyes were wide and  
she was looking a bit hopeful. He looked back at the floor. That wasn't  
what he was expecting, he was probably giving her the wrong idea...  
  
"What I mean is... I don't know... you're really important to  
me... more than just a friend... and I didn't want you to find this out  
from someone else... like Nabiki when I finally run out of money." He  
sighed again. "I'm not very good at this stuff, am I?" He didn't wait  
for an answer, "I've rarely ever had to express my feelings to anyone  
like this... I've only told one or two people what I'm trying to tell  
you now."  
  
"Ranma..." He shook his head, cutting her off.  
  
"This is hard enough for me as it is... please don't interrupt  
me..." He glanced up, and she nodded. He closed his eyes, and and tried  
to word what he wanted to say... he gave up... "Aw, to hell with tact."  
Gathering his courage and going for it in the brief time before it  
failed him, he looked up at her and stared deep into her brown eyes.  
  
"Akane, I'm gay."  
  
-------  
  
Ehe... this idea came to me in the shower at about six in the  
morning today (doesn't everyone just LOVE school) C&C are welcome, kind   
crits are ok, but flames will make me cry. 


End file.
